The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, a plurality of clutches is used for a transmission of a vehicle in order to transmit or shut off driving force between rotatable bodies, which rotate relative to each other.
It is desired for the clutch to have an increased torque transmission capacity and a compact size. However, the size of the clutch is typically increased in proportion to increase in torque transmission capacity.
Further, when it is intended to enable the clutch to transmit a relatively large torque, the force for operating the clutch must be increased. Accordingly, the size of a device for operating the clutch, for example, an actuator, is also increased.
The information disclosed in this Background of the present disclosure is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the present disclosure and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.